Carmen: The Movie
Movie Storybook * Presenting by Listening Library * Narrated by Peter Dinklage Games at the official site *Carnival Dance-Off *Reggie's Wedding Dress Designer *Tent Creator *Dash for Shang *Shang's Quest for Carmen *Repeat the Beat Trivia * After Reggie bounces out of the book, he says "I almost Bounced clearly Out of the Book." *The Narrator joins the story offscreen. He says, "Anna. You have trouble with the boulder." Anna says, "Oh well, please, for goodness sakes, narrate the rock down from here!" The Narrator says, "Go On! Have a go!" Joe says, "You can let go of the rock now, Anna." The narrator turns the book sideways as Anna whimpers in fright. Anna peeks down at the text, then gingerly lets go of the rock, and the rock sits on the text as the narrator chuckles. The Narrator says, "There we go!" Jim wimpers as the rock slides on the text. The Part is absent in the movie storybook, but Anna drops the rock. Gallery Carmen soundtrack.png|Front Soundtrack cover Carmen new site.png|Official Site Carmen theatrical release poster.png|Theatrical release poster (with the main characters on it) Carmen new uk poster.png|UK Theatrical Release Poster Carmen the movie new dvd cover.png|Front DVD cover Carmen party edition.png|Party Edition pack Carmen party edition dvd.png|Party Edition DVD Carmen menu.png|DVD Menu Carmen bonus.png|DVD Bonus Features I Am Lucky.jpg|I Am Lucky! Remade Carmen maze.jpg|Maze Carmen movie Storybook cover.jpg|Movie Storybook cover image.jpg|Official Site characters Extras during the End Credits *The credits of ''Carmen: The Movie ''are presented on a decorated paper scroll background *Songs During the credits: Eddie Murphy & Antonio Banderas – Thank You for Letting Me Be Myself Again Playset Cast The Characters in the Play are in alphabetical order. I'll List the Cast and see what book, TV show and movie they came from: Old Man from Desert of Drize.png|Old Man (Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are?) - Narrator Duckie.png|Duckie (Did I Ever Tell You How Lucky You Are?) as Duckie Vlad.png|Vlad (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Vlad (Jim's minion) Pinkie pie happy filly by dantondamnark-d4creft.png|Pinkie Pie (Young) (My Little Pony) as Young Carmen 800px-Pinkie Pie family hesitate2 S01E23.png|Pinkie's Family (My Little Pony) as Carmen's Deceaded Family Equestria girls rainbow dash by deathnyan-d6f976x.png|Rainbow Dash (Equiestria Girls) as Kala 300px-Mr & Mrs Nooly.jpg|Dolores and Morries Nooly (The Guest) as Dolores and Morries Nooly (Kala's parents) Sweetie Belle's play.png|The CMC in their Play Costumes (My Little Pony) as Empress Anna (Scootaloo), Princess Yum Yum (Adoptive sister of Carmen) (Apple Bloom), and Queen Elsa (Sweetie Belle) Image.jpg|Luiz and Kipo (Rio) as Luiz and Kipo (Kala's pets) Gogo.jpg|Gogo (Yo Gabba Gabba!) as Gogo (Empress Anna's sister) Zazu.jpg|Zazu (The Lion King) as Zazu (Kala's Grand vizer) When_You_Wish_Upon_a_Well.jpg|Cat Sofia (Sofia the First) as Sofia (Kala's Cat sidekick) 10.jpg|Morton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Young Tantor Alpha, Beta and Gamma.jpg|Alpha, Gamma and Beta (Up) as Alpha, Gamma and Beta (Jim's second in-commands) 1000px-Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) as Carmen king-julien_114893.jpg|King Julien (Madagascar) as Lemur Miniland-smollett.jpg|Captain Smollett (Muppet Treasure Island) as Captain Smollett Genral Flash and Admiral Fairy Flight.png|Pinkie Pie as General Flash and Fluttershy as Admiral Fairy Flight (My Little Pony) as General Flash and Admiral Fairy Flight 640px-Mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps com-1724.jpg|Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Tantor Nigel wallpaper.png|Nigel (Rio) as Jim Reggie Belafonte (AKA Reggie).png|Reggie (Surf's Up) as Reggie yeti.png|Yeti (Rise of the Guardians) as Bumble (Jim's Pet) Magicmirrordisney.jpg|Magic Mirror (Snow White) as Magic Mirror Alternate_Freezing.png|Frozen Mr. Krabs (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Frozen Nicodemus 150px-Squidward_Tentacles_svg.png|Squidward (Spongebob) as Joe Mushu.png|Mushu (Mulan) as Shang Manny_as_Prince_Charming.png|Manny as Prince Charming (Handy Manny) as Teenage Shang (Shang's past only) Owls.jpg|Owls (I Love the Nightlife) as Nigel and the Owls Ludwig Vin Drake's Rocket.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake (in Jet Pack) (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Proffesor Hans Marmosets.jpg|Marmosets (Rio) as Jim's assistants Wonderland Ludwig Von Drake.jpg|Wonderland Ludwig Von Drake (Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland) as Duck spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7406.jpg|Dead Seahorses (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Dead Seahorses spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7409.jpg|The Seahorses (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Seahorses spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7421.jpg|Dead Spanish Band (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Dead Spanish Band spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7424.jpg|Spanish Band (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Spanish Band 147px-Krabs_svg.png|Mr. Krabs (Spongebob) as Nicodemus 293px-Sofia_the_first_1.png|Sofia the First as Human Sofia spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-9253.jpg|The Bikini Bottomies cheering for Spongebob (The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie) as Crowd cheering after Carmen defeated Jim Cat-Playing-the-Guitar-the-cat-in-the-hat-knows-a-lot-about-that-16894513-450-253.jpg|The Back-Ups of "Batucada Familia" - The Cast in the "Who-Twitter" song (The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That) Thing 1 & Thing 2.png|Thing 1 & Thing 2 - Thing 1 & Thing 2 (The Cat in the Hat) Locations Hundred Acre Wood.jpg|Hundered Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) - Hundred Acre Wood Beach.jpg|The Beach (The Sneetches) as the Beach Zigzag's_home.jpg|Mt. Crumpit (Jim's lair) - ZigZag's house (The Thief and the Cobbler) Carnival.jpg|Carnival - Carnival (Rio) best-family-tents.jpg|Best Family Tent as Carmen's tent Tent.png|Tent inside (Dance Mat Typing) as Carmen's tent inside h007.jpg|Patch of Clovers (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Patch of Clovers beach-camping.jpg|Campsite at Beack as Campsite as the Beach Uncle Berklummer's house.jpg|Uncle Berllummer's workshop (Who are You, Sue Snue) aa Tantor's zumming shop Veichles Sailboat-Sled.jpg|The Warners' Sailboat-Sled (Wakkko's Wish) as Carmen's Sailboat-Sled Flying Macheine.jpg|Pinky and the Brian's Flying Macheine (Wakko's Wish) as Tantor's Flying Macheine Pump Trolley.png|Kala's Pump Train - Joey's Pump Train (Green Eggs and Ham) Objects video confrence.png|Jim's video confrence in the opening - Hamsterviel's video confrence (Stitch! The Movie) Queen's box.png|Jim's Box - Queen's Box (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Thing 1 & Thing 2 playing violins.jpg|Thing 1 & Thing 2's violins after Jim's death - Thing 1 & Thing 2's violins (I Love the Nightlife) Manager Pin.jpg|Manager Pin (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Joe's manager pin spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps_com-7279.jpg|Plug that Carmen uses to free the cizitens - Lamp's Wire into the Electrical outlet (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Campfire.png|Campfire (The Sneetches) as Campfire Pipes.jpg|Pipes (Who are You, Sue Snue) as Pipes Villians' defeats *Jim: Crushed by a rock thrown by Empress Anna after an avalanche gets sent by Shang *Vlad: Eaten by Kala in one singal bite *Reggie: Almost gets out of the book and gets arrested. then he reforms and becomes a protagonist *Bumble: Reforms after Jim's death *Captain Smollett: Killed by Jim * Jim's henchmen: Flee off after Kala says, "STOP!!!!!" *Magic Mirror: Once again says that Carmen is the fairest of them all after Shang's introduction Cast in end credits * Anne Hathaway - Carmen * Jesse Einsenberg - Shang * Jemaine Clement - Jim * Kristin Chenoweth - General Flash * will.i.am - Joe * George Lopez - Reggie * Bruno Mars - Nicodemus * Leslie Mann - Kala * Rodrigo Santoro - Mr. Nooly * Rita Moreno - Mrs. Nooly * Tracy Morgan - Luiz * Jeff Garcia - Kipo * Andy Garcia - Professor Hans * and Jamie Foxx - Tantor * Rachel Crow - Empress Anna * Pierce Gagnon - Princess Yum Yum * Amandala Stenberg - Queen Elsa * Carlos Poncè - Thing 1 * Davi Vieira - Thing 2 in the beginning of the credits The Cast is in both in the Beginning of the credots and the Starring Part of Wikipedia: * Anne Hathaway as Carmen * Jesse Einsenberg as Shang * will.i.am as Joe * Jamie Foxx as Tantor * George Lopez as Reggie * Tracy Morgan as Luiz * Jemaine Clement as Jim * Rodrigo Santoro as Mr. Nooly * Leslie Mann as Kala * Rita Moreno as Mrs. Nooly * Wanda Sykes as Sofia * Davi Vieira as Thing 2 * Carlos Poncè as Thing 1 in opening credits The Actors will voice main characters of the Movie. I'll list the Actors are see what star each actor plays: Rio-disneyscreencaps com-295.jpg|Anne Hathaway (the role of Carmen) Rio-disneyscreencaps com-303.jpg|Jesse Einsenberg (the role of Shang) Rio-disneyscreencaps com-311.jpg|Jemaine Clement (the role of Jim) Rio-disneyscreencaps com-323.jpg|Leslie Mann (the role of Kala) Rio-disneyscreencaps com-335.jpg|Tracy Morgan (the role of Luiz) Rio-disneyscreencaps com-342.jpg|will.i.am (the role of Joe) Rio-disneyscreencaps com-347.jpg|Rodrigo Santoro (the role of Mr. Nooly) Rio-disneyscreencaps com-373.jpg|George Lopez (the role of Reggie) Rio-disneyscreencaps com-384.jpg|and Jamie Foxx (the role of Tantor) Category:2014 films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Films that start with a Prolouge Category:Films that end with an Epilouge Category:English-language films Category:20th Century Fox films